


Три раза, когда Ушивака спасал Ячи Хитоку, и один, когда Хитока спасла его

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1 Things, F/M, First Kiss, Het, Rating: PG13, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайные встречи выливаются во что-то важное для обоих</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первый раз

Ячи Хитока боялась землетрясений, высоких парней, колючих растений, собак и опаздывать. 

Поэтому, когда впереди раздался звонкий лай, она решительно свернула на боковую улицу — освещение там было так себе, зато она обойдет собаку, к тому же это окажется быстрее, чем ждать, пока глупый пес нагуляется. Почему-то из всех соседей он предпочитал хватать за пятки именно Хитоку. Мама говорила, это потому, что он чувствует страх.  
— Эй, кто у нас тут?  
Трое парней шли к ней вальяжно и неторопливо. Хитока втянула голову в плечи и ускорила шаг. Почему именно сегодня, почему именно сейчас? Может быть, удастся проскочить, и они отстанут… Вряд ли они сделают ей что-то серьезное — так она утешала себя.  
— Эй, эй, такая хорошенькая, — Хитока вскинула глаза и едва подавила рвущийся возглас: неожиданно все трое оказались прямо перед ней, надежно закрывая путь. Самый высокий жевал резинку, выдувая огромные пузыри, рвано стриженая челка закрывала ему пол-лица и, кажется, он был заводилой.  
— Извините, — выдавила Хитока. — Но я опаздываю.  
— Да ладно тебе, давай с нами, — на плечо опустилась влажная рука, парни засмеялись, обходя ее с разных сторон, и Хитока зажмурилась.  
От звука шагов позади ее накрыло ужасом. Это наверняка их друг, сейчас она получит по голове и…  
— Что вы делаете? — раздался над головой низкий голос.  
Парни перед ней вдруг как будто уменьшились в размерах, замялись, засуетились, и Хитока ясно увидела, что, наверное, было понятно всем, кроме нее — это просто три неудачника, прогулявших школу; да это просто смешно!  
— А мы уже уходим, — нагло ответил один, но глаза его бегали по сторонам.  
Человек позади молчал, Хитока все крепче сжимала лямки рюкзака, а парни все быстрее пятились, пока не кинулись наутек.  
Где-то раздавался звонкий лай.

Хитока нерешительно повернулись.  
Огромный! Какой огромный! Убежать не получилось только потому, что колени затряслись от страха — как будто погасли последние огни, а черный высокий силуэт затянул все небо. Хитока опять зажмурилась.  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
Беспокойство в голосе разбило наваждение, и Хитока приоткрыла один глаз.  
— Ой! — она уставилась на своего спасителя.  
Тот прищурился.  
— Знакомая Хинаты Шое и Кагеямы Тобио. Я тебя помню.  
Хитока отчаянно закивала — от облегчения кружилась голова.  
— Добрый вечер, Ушивака-с-с-сан, — пролепетала она. Липкий страх отпустил так резко, что ноги почти не держали.  
Ушивака вдруг тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ушиджима.  
— Что? — не поняла Хитока.  
— Ушиджима Вакатоши, так меня зовут, — сказал он. — Ушивака — это прозвище.  
— Простите, простите! — она сложила руки перед собой и поклонилась. От стыда захотелось плакать. Он так хорошо к ней отнесся, а она назвала по прозвищу — сейчас, задним числом, Хитока вспомнила, что видела его имя в статье.  
— Я не обижаюсь, — сказал Ушивака. — Почему ты шла здесь?  
— А? — Вопрос вырвал Хитоку из мысленного самобичевания. — Ааа, там собака.  
— Собака? — переспросил Ушивака.  
— Собака. Я боюсь собак, — почти шепотом созналась Хитока, сжимая рюкзак.  
— Понятно, — уронил Ушивака и вдруг протянул руку.  
Хитока смотрела на него, не уверенная, что правильно поняла.  
— Идем, я тебя провожу. — Она вложила ладонь в ладонь, и Ушивака осторожно сжал ее пальцы. — Показывай дорогу.  
— Тут совсем недалеко. А вообще-то я думала быстро проскочить, там есть маленький зазор между домами, и я бы наверное даже успела добежать до двери, прежде чем Горо меня заметит…  
— Горо?  
— Так зовут соседскую собаку. Он все время старается меня укусить.  
Она шла, чувствуя тепло ладони, и держалась все крепче. А Горо почему-то сделал вид, что его тут вообще нет.  
У своего дома она поклонилась.  
— Спасибо большое, Ушиджима-сан!  
Он кивнул, развернулся и легко рванул прочь. Только сейчас Хитока поняла, что он, как и в прошлый раз, был на пробежке.  
Ох.  
Наверное, ей все-таки пора перестать бояться высоких парней. Во-первых, их вокруг в последнее время чересчур много, а во-вторых… ну, она видела от них только хорошее.  
Сбоку оглушительно тявкнул Горо, Хитока подпрыгнула от неожиданности, а потом, рассердившись, топнула ногой:  
— А ну брысь!  
Заходя домой, Хитока оглянулась: Горо сидел на задних лапах, вилял хвостом и вид имел крайне безобидный.  
Да, собак, пожалуй, тоже пора перестать бояться. Она расправила плечи и решительно захлопнула дверь. 


	2. Второй раз

Если бы Хитоку спросили, мимо чего она не может пройти, то в зависимости от времени года, дня недели и обстоятельств ответ был бы разный. Но брошенные котята определенно были бы в каждом из этих списков.  
Сначала она даже не сообразила, откуда раздается жалобный вибрирующий звук, от которого разрывалось сердце. Остановилась, покрутила головой — высокие деревья закрывали солнце, мимо проносились редкие машины, и почти не было людей. Хитока перелезла через маленький заборчик и пошла по траве, оглядываясь.   
Дрожащий «мяв» раздался сверху, и Хитока задрала голову, приглядываясь. Рыжий котенок цеплялся за толстую нижнюю ветку, распластавшись по ней крошечным тельцем, бессильно открывал и закрывал рот. Дышал он тяжело и, кажется, сидел там уже очень долго.  
Хитока решительно опустила на землю рюкзак, сбросила пиджак и положила ладони на шершавый ствол.   
Нижние ветви располагались не так высоко, не больше трех метров, она сможет до них добраться. Правда, Хитока с самого детства не лазила по деревьям, но вряд ли растеряла навыки. Котенок дрожал все сильнее, его коротенький тонкий хвост загибался кверху, а сам он все плотнее прижимался к дереву.  
Обняв ствол, Хитока подтянулась на руках и уперлась ногами — ура, получается! После четырех движений нижняя ветвь немного приблизилась, и Хитока подумала, что возможно, она плохо рассчитала расстояние — с глазомером у нее никогда не складывалось. Котенка видно не было, слышно — тоже, и Хитока всерьез заволновалась. Вдруг он уже потерял сознание от обезвоживания? Или сердце остановилось? С маленькими животными такое бывает, она читала.   
Когда перед глазами замаячила зелень, Хитока устала — с трудом подтянулась на руках и влезла на неподвижную ветку, такую толстую, что на ней можно было даже спокойно сидеть. Котенок вздыбил шерсть, приподнялся и попятился, беззвучно разевая рот.  
— Иди-иди сюда, — позвала Хитока, протягивая к нему руку.  
Отпускать ствол было страшновато, но без этого она никак бы не добралась до зверька. Поэтому она отняла руку, осторожно повернулась и поползла вслед за котенком.  
— Попался! — она ухватила его за шкирку и замерла, вцепившись свободной рукой в ветку.  
Котенок приглушенно, едва слышно мявкнул и начал извиваться — откуда только что взялось.  
— Эй, эй, тише, тише, — Хитока прижала его к груди и осторожно поползла обратно, к надежному стволу, потому что ноги уже дрожали, руки — тоже, а ветка под ней поскрипывала как-то подозрительно.  
Порыв ветра толкнул в спину, и Хитока вскрикнула, прижимаясь к стволу и удерживая котенка. Тот вдруг выпустил когти и с неожиданной силой вцепился в руку. На коже выступили алые капли, но Хитока продолжала прижимать котенка к себе, успокаивая дыхание: вдох, выдох, тут совсем невысоко.  
А вот вниз смотреть не стоило. Голова закружилась, сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки, и Хитока зажмурилась. А еще она осознала, что телефон остался в кармане пиджака, и в случае чего, даже позвонить маме не получится.  
Котенок стал бешено извиваться, и Хитока закусила нижнюю губу — крошечные когти полосовали ее руку, оставляя тонкие саднящие следы, набухающие мелкими алыми каплями.  
Она попыталась перевернуться на ветке, но к этому времени ноги затекли, и ступни покалывало мурашками. Снова задул ветер, и ветка угрожающе закачалась; котенок выдохся и теперь едва заметно дрожал, прижимаясь к ее груди безвольной тряпочкой.  
Хитока тяжело вздохнула. Ну уж нет, это слишком глупо. Она взяла котенка покрепче, уселась, прижавшись к самому стволу, а потом — двигаясь понемногу, — все-таки улеглась на ветку животом. Ветер трепал юбку, задувая между ног, и Хитока тихо надеялась, что сейчас никто на нее не смотрит.  
Так, очень хорошо, она почти снялась с ветки и сейчас обнимала ствол одной рукой… Опорная нога сорвалась, и Хитока закричала, судорожно цепляясь свободной рукой за шершавую кору. Ладонь заскользила, обдирая кожу, но в последний момент Хитока ухватилась пальцами за крупный выступ и замерла, переводя дыхание. А потом снова шустро подтянулась и села на прежнее место. Сердце стучало с такой силой, что в ушах стоял шум. Она, дрожа, обессилено прислонилась спиной к стволу, удерживая котенка.  
Интересно, получится ли хоть кого-нибудь дозваться? Хитоке хотелось плакать — руки кровоточили, кожа на ладонях горела, а котенку она так и не помогла — только, наверное, сделала хуже, напугав до полусмерти.  
Звук торопливых шагов заставил ее с новой силой вцепиться в ствол. Какой-то парень бежал, петляя между деревьев и оглядываясь по сторонам. Хитока узнала знакомые цвета — Шираторизава, так называется школа и волейбольный клуб-чемпион. А через миг узнала и Ушиваку, молясь, чтобы он ее не заметил: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть пройдет мимо. В этот миг котенок, поднатужившись, издал очередной бесконечно жалобный и пронзительный мяв.  
Ушивака вздрогнул, закрутил головой, осматривая деревья, и его взгляд остановился на Хитоке.  
Она смущенно улыбнулась и попыталась одной рукой натянуть юбку на колени.  
— П-п-привет, — сказала она.  
Ушивака смотрел на нее и молчал, а Хитока все никак не могла найти в себе силы объяснить, что она делает на дереве. Вместо этого к горлу подступали непрошеные слезы, и она кусала губы, чтобы позорно не разреветься. Котенок, прижавшись к ней, дрожал все сильнее.  
— Прыгай, — вдруг сказал Ушивака.  
Хитока посмотрела вниз — он стоял, протягивая к ней руки. Она отчаянно помотала головой — было слишком высоко, и даже Ушивака, конечно же, не доставал до нижних ветвей. И здесь точно было больше трех метров. Четыре. Или даже пять.  
— Не бойся, я тебя поймаю, — уверенно сказал Ушивака, — у меня сильные руки.  
— Я знаю, — Хитока попыталась улыбнуться, но, кажется, получилось очень жалко, потому что лицо у Ушиваки на миг стало каким-то испуганным. — Сейчас попробую, только я…  
Она показала на котенка, и Ушивака кивнул:  
— Я так и понял. Давай, не бойся. Просто соскользни вниз.  
Хитока решительно кивнула, вытерла одинокую слезинку и приготовилась. Едва она выпрямилась, порыв ветра толкнул ее в грудь, она вскрикнула, вцепилась в ствол, едва удержавшись от падения назад. Прижалась боком к стволу и открыла глаза. Поднятое к ней лицо Ушиваки было белым как мел, он торопливо облизал губы и проговорил:  
— Так, не двигайся. Сделаем по-другому. Я сейчас прыгаю к тебе, ты отдаешь мне кота, потом я возвращаюсь за тобой. Договорились?  
— Да! — решительно кивнула Хитока. Все происходило слишком быстро — ей оставалось только соглашаться. Как будто ураган закрутил ее суденышко и понес неизвестно куда.  
— И ты не двигаешься. Держишься крепко, — уточнил Ушивака.  
— Поняла, — она еще раз кивнула.  
Ушивака бросил куртку рядом с ее рюкзаком, отошел подальше и взял разбег: Хитока видела, словно в замедленной съемке, как он двигается большими прыжками, отталкивается почему-то левой ногой и взмывает в воздух прямо перед ней.  
Ветка дрогнула и прогнулась под тяжестью, когда Ушивака повис на ней. Потом протянул руку и проговорил:  
— Давай сюда.  
Хитока оторвала от своей рубашки котенка, и тот снова испуганно располосовал ей руку. Ушивака взял его под живот, и показалось, что котенок утонул в широкой ладони. А потом легко спрыгнул, пружинисто приземлившись.  
— Пожалуйста, Ушиджима-сан, посадите его ко мне в рюкзак. Там есть большой карман сверху! А еще он царапается, осторожнее, — опомнилась Хитока.  
Ушивака кивнул, ловко обернул руку своей курткой, и спокойно затолкал отчаянно вырывающегося котенка под клапан.   
— Сейчас я прыгаю, ты забираешься на меня, — сказал он, задирая голову. — Потом спускаешься прямо по мне.  
— Ага, — кивнула Хитока и улыбнулась, шмыгнув носом. Теперь определенно все будет хорошо.  
Он улыбнулся в ответ, и Хитока опомнилась, только когда ветка снова прогнулась под его тяжестью.  
— Бери меня за шею, — скомандовал он, — теперь опускай ноги, вот так…  
Хитока крепко обняла его, чувствуя ровное дыхание и стук сердца. От Ушиваки пахло потом, спортзалом, едва заметно — какой-то туалетной водой.  
— Держишься?  
— Да!  
— Тогда спускайся.  
Хитока осторожно разжала руки и перенесла их Ушиваке под мышки. Немного спустилась, потом еще немного. Его футболка задралась, и руки заскользили по гладкой горячей коже.  
— Ой, извините.  
— Ничего страшного, — немного напряженным голосом отозвался Ушивака.  
Когда она обняла его за талию и почти прижалась щекой к твердому животу, стало совсем неудобно, что он подумает. А потом увидела, что до земли осталось совсем недалеко и, пожалуй, она может спрыгнуть.  
— Я прыгаю, — предупредила она.  
— Осторожнее!  
Хитока приземлилась пружинисто, на обе ноги, как учил Дайчи-сан, и перекатилась на бок. И рядом тут же с шумом опустился Ушивака, сел на корточки, упираясь коленом в землю, и спросил:  
— Не ударилась?  
Хитока счастливо помотала головой и широко улыбнулась:  
— Спасибо вам большое!  
А вот Ушивака, кажется, спрыгнул неудачно — он до сих пор сидел, упираясь лбом в колено, и явно не собирался подниматься.  
— Вы в порядке? — встревожилась она, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
— В полном, — он поднял голову — на щеках играли красные пятна. Поймал ее за руку, развернул ладонью вниз, рассматривая все еще кровоточащие царапины, а потом осторожно стер кровь.  
— С-с-со мной все в порядке, — немножко заикаясь, сказала Хитока, но руку выдернуть не решилась.   
А когда Ушивака отпустил ее ладонь, стало жалко.  
— Тебе нужно обработать царапины. А у меня с собой даже воды нет, — он все еще сидел, и Хитока тоже решила не подниматься.  
— Ничего, я сейчас домой, и там все сделаю.  
Они замолчали. Ушивака перевел взгляд в сторону, туда, где в просвете между деревьями виднелись дома. Пауза затягивалась, но Хитока не знала, что сказать — ей просто не хотелось уходить, несмотря на то, что расцарапанные руки начали болеть и болели все сильнее.  
Котенок мяукнул, и Хитока вздрогнула.  
— Ох, надо скорее нести его домой, дать попить, потом сфотографировать, развесить объявления…  
— Зачем?  
— Он, наверное, потерялся, такой хорошенький и ухоженный, вдруг найдется хозяин.  
— Ты доставала не своего кота?  
— Ну да. Он так жалобно мяукал. Жалко же.  
— Ясно.  
Они снова замолчали, а потом Ушивака откашлялся и сказал, глядя на рюкзак с завозившемся внутри котенком:  
— Возьми мой номер. Можешь позвонить, если понадобится помощь. — А потом покачал головой: — И ради всего на свете, бери с собой телефон. — И закончил едва слышно, себе под нос: — Мне так будет спокойнее.  
— К-конечно!  
Хитока бросилась к своему пиджаку, выловила телефон и записала номер. На поле «имя» она на минутку задумалась, сначала собралась было указать «Ушивака», но потом передумала. «Ушиджима Вакатоши» — вбила она и решила, что так ей нравится намного больше.  
— И вы, пожалуйста, запишите мой, — она улыбнулась, поймала ответную улыбку и зажмурилась от удовольствия. — Чтобы вы не удивлялись, кто это, если я позвоню.  
На миг его лицо стало рассеянным:  
— Аааа…  
— Ячи! — Спохватилась Хитока. — Ячи Хитока. Извините, что не сказала в прошлый раз. Лучше просто Хитока. Пожалуйста.  
— О. Гм. Хорошо. Хитока. Тогда… Ну, мое имя ты помнишь?  
Хитока, на коленях потянувшись к сумке, подняла голову и улыбнулась:  
— Конечно. Вакатоши.  
Она благоразумно повторила маневр Ушиваки — замотала руку своим пиджаком, и только после этого достала котенка. Он, растопырив лапки, трясся как лист и уже даже не мяукал, а тихо хрипел.  
— Доберешься до дома? — спросил ее Ушивака с беспокойством.  
— Да, — заверила она его. — Спасибо большое.  
Он по-прежнему не поднимался, и Хитока обеспокоенно уточнила:  
— Вы точно не ударились? Не растянули мышцы? Ничего такого?  
— Все в порядке, — твердо ответил он, и Хитока, нерешительно оглядываясь, зашагала прочь. 

Последнее, что она увидела — Ушивака поднялся и, упираясь руками в колени, потряс головой. Надо будет вечером проверить связь — вот что решила Хитока. Спросить, точно не было никаких проблем?

«Привет. Это Хитока. Я бы сказала, что это проверка связи, но на самом деле я беспокоюсь. Вы точно не получили травму? Извините за навязчивость».  
«Нет, не получил. Все в порядке. Спасибо. Мне приятно. Как кот?»  
«Ооо, этот маленький негодяй освоился и теперь спит на моей подушке. Сталкивать бесполезно. Если найдется хозяин, я расстроюсь, он такой славный».  
«Руки обработала?»  
«Мама пришла в ужас и сказала, что в наказание этого кота нужно лишить чего-нибудь важного, например, когтей, и вызвала ветеринара с когтерезкой. Мы его два часа ловили». — «Котенка ловили, то есть, не ветеринара!»  
«Я понял».  
«Спасибо еще раз». — Палец Хитоки замер над клавиатурой, и она все-таки дописала: «Вакатоши-кун. И спокойной ночи».

Почему-то вот так, в сообщении, назвать его по имени оказалось проще простого. И Хитоке это понравилось. Она повернулась на другой бок и натянула одеяло до подбородка. Рядом с ухом тихо мурлыкал котенок. Зажатый в руке телефон засветился:

«Спокойной ночи, Хитока».

Она улыбнулась и закрыла глаза.


	3. Третий раз

Каждый раз, когда Хитока придумывала название для своих школьных проектов, ей казалось, что на это уходит сил и времени больше, чем на, собственно, сам проект. Зато имя для котенка появилось сразу, и как Хитока ни отгоняла мысль, посетившую ее на уроке, так и не смогла от нее избавиться.  
Расклейка красочных объявлений ничего не дала, мама предположила, что котенок мог сбежать из какой-нибудь остановившейся машины, и через месяц стало понятно, что у них появился новый жилец.  
По имени Вака-чан.  
И Хитока искренне надеялась, что Ушивака об этом не узнает. Было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы спать с Вака-чаном на одной подушке или под одним одеялом. Или, наоборот, это ей казалось слишком правильным, а потому чрезвычайно смущающим.  
К счастью, Ушивака ни разу не спросил, как она назвала кота — он вежливо выслушивал отчеты о том, что тот бегает, рвет перегородки, толстеет и лупит по носу Горо, когда случается выйти на улицу.  
А потом у них с Ушивакой оказалось слишком много общих тем для разговоров, чтобы переживать из-за имени кота. Хитока даже почти убедила себя, что ничего особенного она, в общем-то, не сделала.

Иногда они встречались — оказывается, Ушивака регулярно бегает мимо ее дома, просто в разное время, все зависит от тренировок. Хитока теперь каждый раз крутила головой, высматривая высокую фигуру, и надеялась, что Ушивака не думает ничего такого — потому что она научилась подгадывать время так, чтобы обязательно увидеться. Иногда получалось окольными путями выспросить, когда у него заканчивается тренировка и, следовательно, начинается пробежка. Бывало даже, что Хитока выходила из автобуса на остановку раньше, чтобы встретиться наверняка.

Сегодня она вышла даже не на остановку раньше, а примерно на половине пути. Ушивака был тут ни при чем, точнее, конечно, причем, но в последнее время Хитоке нравилось ходить. Можно было подумать о чем-нибудь, даже немного помечтать, или, наоборот, ни о чем не думать, а просто шагать, подставляя лицо солнцу и ветру.

Который становился все сильнее и сильнее. Хитока достала телефон и тревожно просмотрела сообщения — но уведомлений о предстоящем тайфуне не оказалось. Она поправила лямки рюкзака и ускорила шаг. Ветер теперь дул с разных сторон, рвал пиджак и задувал под юбку, на солнце набежали тучи, и замелькали молнии. Хитока один раз видела тайфун — самый настоящий — но это было давно, и она сидела дома, в тепле и с мамой. Сейчас Хитока смотрела на горизонт и холодела от ужаса — он был низким и черным, с каждой секундой становясь все ближе.

Хитока в панике заозиралась, но по правую руку была только трасса, а по левую возвышались глухие стены офисных зданий. Оставалось бежать вперед и надеяться успеть добраться хоть до какого-то укрытия раньше, чем хлынет дождь и ее подхватит ветер. Но тот дул все сильнее, и Хитока, сжимая лямки рюкзака, с трудом продвигалась вперед. Когда чернота затянула все небо, а над головой оглушительно загрохотал гром, Хитоке показалось, что еще немного, и все эти тучи упадут ей на плечи и прижмут к земле. Первые капли дождя застучали по плечам, а потом ливень хлынул стеной, сразу же промочив до нитки. Сквозь непрерывный поток Хитока почти ничего не видела, но упрямо шла вперед. Если она ничего не путала, то совсем скоро должна показаться автобусная остановка, там можно будет спрятаться если не от ветра, то хотя бы от дождя, и позвонить маме, не боясь, что телефон смоет из рук.

До остановки она добралась совершенно измученная, ослепшая от хлеставшего в лицо дождя и оглохшая от постоянного грохота грома. Под козырьком уже толпилась куча народу, застигнутого стихией. Надежда на автобус растаяла — пока она шла, на дороге собралась огромная пробка без единого просвета, похоже, где-то впереди случилась авария. Это означало, что если она позвонит маме, то максимум, что та сможет сделать — поддержать Хитоку морально.   
Теперь, когда она остановилась, холод начал пробирать до самых костей, застучали зубы, а мокрая одежда, облепившая тело, казалась тяжелой. От усталости и испуга хотелось плакать, а еще ветер усилился, и теперь трещал пластинами крыши. Может, все-таки позвонить маме? Хитока достала телефон, всхлипнула и нажала вызов.  
— Что случилось? — ворвался в уши голос Ушиваки, и Хитока заледенела от ужаса. Кажется, она перепутала кнопки быстрого вызова.   
— Эээ, все в порядке, Ушиджима-кун, я просто ошиблась номером, — пролепетала она в трубку, но в этот момент ветер сорвал с крыши пластиковый лист, швырнул на асфальт и с грохотом поволок по тротуару.  
— Сейчас же скажи, где ты, — рявкнул вдруг Ушивака таким тоном, что Хитока выпалила ему название остановки раньше, чем успела испугаться.  
— Никогда не уходи, — прокричал он ей сквозь завывания ветра и отключился.  
Хитока стояла под проливным дождем, прижимала телефон к груди, а по телу разливалось тепло.

Ушивака возник из плотной стены дождя, словно призрак. Мокрый спортивный костюм облепил ноги и плечи, он постоянно стирал с лица воду и оглядывался по сторонам. Хитока сделала шаг вперед, и он бросился к ней, схватил за плечи и встряхнул:  
— Все в порядке?  
Он глубоко дышал, словно бежал без остановки — да, наверное, так и было. От его рук тянуло жаром, и Хитока задрожала. А потом она решительно кивнула.  
— Не надо было, тайфун скоро уйдет, я бы дозвонилась до мамы, — сбивчиво говорила Хитока, пока Ушивака придирчиво ее осматривал.  
Она вскрикнула на полуслове, когда Ушивака подхватил ее на руки, прижал к себе, скомандовав:  
— Крепко держи меня за шею, не брыкайся, — и рванул вперед, через серую стену дождя.

Когда из дождя выступили очертания ее дома, Ушивака хватал ртом воздух, плечи ходили ходуном, и он так разогрелся, что Хитоке казалось, будто от него тянет жаром. Он опустил ее на ноги перед подъездом, и поддержал, когда она покачнулась.   
— Я тебя не помял? — он заглянул ей в лицо, и Хитока увидела у него на переносице россыпь мелких, словно следы от пыльцы, веснушек.  
Хитока все смотрела, не в силах оторваться, и даже не сразу поняла, что он ждет от нее ответа.  
— Нет, что ты, — она помотала головой и неловко улыбнулась. — Спасибо тебе большое!  
— Тогда до встречи, — Ушивака развернулся, и Хитока совершила один из самых смелых поступков в своей жизни — она схватила его за руку и потянула, не давая двигаться, даже про вежливость забыла.  
— Пожалуйста, давай зайдем! — мысли лихорадочно метались, и она не знала, за какую из них уцепиться, говоря сбивчиво: — Дождь… Чай… То есть, тебе ведь совсем не обязательно уходить?  
Пальцы в ладони были неподвижными, но теплыми, Хитока вдруг абсолютно успокоилась и потянула Ушиваку за собой:  
— Переждем тайфун у меня.  
И они вместе шагнули в подъезд.

Квартира встретила их полутьмой и выкатившимся клубком из обрывков бумаги — кажется, кухонного полотенца, — вздыбленной шерсти и когтей. Посреди комнаты на светлом ковре выделялся красивый полукруг рассыпанной земли, мамина герань, надкусанная и пожеванная, валялась в стороне, и Хитока схватилась за голову.  
— Вака-чан! Ты что творишь!  
Котенок резко затормозил, взял крутой поворот и помчался прочь, разбрасывая землю и волоча за собой бумажную ленту — действительно, полотенце. И как только добрался.  
Хитока рванула следом, но котенок ушел от ее рук резким зигзагом, прошмыгнул между ног, шурша бумагой, и остановился у стены, выгнув спину дугой и вздыбив шерсть.  
Ушивака присел рядом с цветком, покрутил в руках и пробормотал:  
— Если положить в воду, можно попробовать спасти.  
— Х-х-хорошо, сейчас найду что-нибудь, только тебе надо переодеться, ты мокрый…  
— Значит, — Ушивака неторопливо обрывал пожеванные листья, — Вака-чан?  
Он поднял голову, его глаза смеялись.  
Хитока закрыла лицо руками, мучительно мечтая провалиться куда-нибудь подальше.

В замке заскрежетал ключ, дверь распахнулась и квартиру ворвалась мама, неся запах дождя, ветра и мокрой земли.  
— Хитока! Слава богу, я не могла дозвониться…  
Она перевела взгляд на Ушиваку, и тот встал, вежливо кланяясь. Хитока подошла к нему ближе и сбивчиво представила:  
— Это Ушиджима-кун, он мой… мой… — «знакомый» звучало как-то нехорошо для человека, который столько для нее сделал, а все остальные слова вылетели из головы.  
— Друг, — подсказал Ушивака. — Добрый вечер, Ячи-сан.  
Глаза у мамы восторженно округлились, и Хитока немного забеспокоилась — теперь она подумает невесть что, и вообще…  
Но тут мама присмотрелась и ахнула:  
— А ну быстро марш по ванным и в сухую одежду, оба! Ты к себе, Ушиджима-кун — в гостевую.  
Кажется, Ушивака хотел возразить, но это он зря. Мама развила бешеную деятельность: через пять минут Хитока уже оказалась в ванной, а еще через полчаса они с Ушивакой сидели на кухне, закутанные в огромные теплые халаты и пили какую-то гадость, которая не должна была им дать заболеть.  
Ковер оказался свернут — «В химчистку», — махнула рукой мама, герань плавала в плоской посудине с водой, Вака-чан забрался Хитоке на руки, уютно устроился и прикрыл глаза, тихонько мурлыкая, а Ушивака рассказывал маме, как лучше пересадить цветок.

Ветер давно перестал бить в стекло и заливать его дождем, и Хитока думала — как жаль, что скоро все закончится. Она бы так сидела долго-долго, особенно когда Ушивака придвинулся, чтобы погладить котенка. А тот широко зевнул и клацнул мелкими острыми зубами, но ласку благосклонно принял и заурчал в два раза громче. А Хитоку окатывала теплая волна, когда пальцы Ушиваки задевали ее ладонь. Было так хорошо, что хотелось одновременно улыбаться и плакать.

Мама отпустила Ушиваку, только когда сушилка закончила свою работу.  
— И обязательно выпей еще согревающего, когда придешь домой, — напутствовала она его.  
— Непременно, — с непроницаемым лицом ответил Ушивака и кивнул Хитоке: — До встречи. Спасибо, Ячи-сан. Я был счастлив познакомиться.  
— Обязательно заходи еще. Мы с Хитокой будем рады! Правда?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась Хитока на прощание.  
Она взяла на руки Вака-чана и подошла к окну: внизу появился Ушивака, несколько раз покрутил руками, высоко подпрыгнул и побежал.  
Мама ласково взъерошила Хитоке волосы.  
— Хороший мальчик. Симпатичный, — сказала она. Помолчала и спросила ожидаемо: — Он тебе нравится?  
Хитока подумала и помотала головой:  
— Нет. Что ты.   
Ей нравились Хината и Кагеяма; Дайчи-сан, Суга-сан и Асахи-сан. И конечно же, Танака-сан и другие ребята из Карасуно. Еще ей ужасно нравились Шимизу-семпай, Такеда-сенсей и тренер Укай. Вообще, если подумать, Хитоке нравилась целая куча народу.  
Но с Ушивакой все было по-другому.  
Мама вздохнула понимающе, и Хитока вздохнула в ответ, сплющив нос о стекло. На улице бегал Горо и оглушительно лаял — видимо, от избытка чувств. Котенок на руках спал.

— Кстати, — мама принялась складывать посуду в посудомоечную машину. — А как зовут Ушиджима-куна?  
Хитока зажмурилась, прижала к себе котенка и сказала:  
— Вака… Вакатоши.  
Мама хихикала весь вечер.


	4. Один раз

Кто бы там что ни говорил — например, мама, — но больше всего Хитока любила наблюдать. Поэтому когда Ушивака как будто между прочим поинтересовался, не хочет ли она посмотреть на тренировку его команды, Хитоке сразу же захотелось. Она бы села подальше, чтобы не попасть под мяч, и стала бы оттуда смотреть. Но она вроде как в Карасуно, которая вроде бы соперник. То есть пока еще не соперник, но в ближайшее время станет им. Хотя если честно Хитоке не очень хотелось думать об этом самом времени. Ей бы ужасно хотелось, чтобы Карасуно попали на Национальные. И чтобы Ушивака попал туда — тоже хотелось бы. О, к сожалению, это было бы возможно, если бы Ушивака перевелся в Карасуно…  
— Если не хочешь, просто скажи, — вырвал ее из размышлений о переходе Ушиваки из командного вида спорта в какой-нибудь индивидуальный низкий голос.  
— Хочу! — выпалила Хитока и покраснела. — Только я… эээ, Карасуно…  
Ушивака смотрел на нее так долго, что Хитока успела мысленно трижды провалиться сквозь землю. Все, что они бы ни придумала, звучало либо нагло, либо жалко.  
— Но в наших тренировках сейчас нет ничего секретного, — заметил Ушивака. — Если ты переживаешь об этом.  
— «Сейчас» нет? — зацепилась Хитока. Было как-то спокойнее, когда разговор тек сам, складываясь из мелких деталек.  
Они пошли бок о бок, и Ушивака шагал помедленнее, чтобы Хитока поспевала. В этот раз они встретились специально: Ушивака сбросил сообщение, что у него есть немного времени перед тренировкой, у Хитоки время тоже оказалось — ну и вот.  
— Иногда бывают травмированные, — пояснил Ушивака, — иногда приходят новые игроки — правда, обычно это случается в начале года. О таких вещах посторонним лучше не знать.  
Хитока кивнула.  
— А разве не бывает секретных схем? Или каких-то хитростей? — задумалась она вслух.  
— Только если для вашего тренера.  
Хитока икнула.  
— То есть, — смешался Ушивака, — для себя он хорошо справляется. — Подумал и добавил: — Наверное. — Потом подумал еще и вздохнул. — Но тренер пока из него не очень.  
— Он хороший, — Хитока тоже вздохнула. — И он старается. Вот увидишь, мы у вас выиграем!  
— Это будет интересно, — Ушивака запрокинул голову, и Хитоке показалось, что он улыбается. — Значит, ты придешь?  
— Д-д-да, — пробормотала Хитока, набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и решилась: — А-можно-я-возьму-с-собой-фотоаппарат? Пожалуйста!  
У Ушиваки выражение лица стало таким странным, что Хитока замерла, вцепившись в ручку школьного рюкзака — и не сразу сообразила, что смотрит, не отрываясь, ему в глаза.  
— Да, — хрипло сказал Ушивака и откашлялся, — можно.

Поэтому вечером Хитока стояла перед воротами Шираторизавы, бережно обнимая чехол с техникой, и опасливо заглядывала внутрь. Можно было попытаться найти волейбольный клуб самостоятельно, но территория казалась огромной, и Хитока боялась заблудиться.  
Пока она размышляла, показалась фигура Ушиваки; он бежал, но к ней подошел уже нормальным шагом, только грудь тяжело вздымалась.  
— Хочешь посмотреть территорию? — он забрал у нее чехол, недоуменно осмотрел, и повесил на плечо.  
Хитока помотала головой:  
— Нет-нет! У тебя же тренировка! — Ушивака открыл рот, а Хитока добавила: — Мы можем посмотреть в следующий раз. То есть… — она в ужасе покраснела, — я не напрашиваюсь.  
— Все в порядке. Я как раз хотел предложить.  
Он осторожно, но крепко взял Хитоку за руку и повел за собой. Хитока думала, что все это очень глупо — она в Шираторизаве, вокруг есть на что посмотреть — Хината и Кагеяма рассказывали про клуб верховой езды — а она думает только о теплой сухой ладони и сильных пальцах. С ней определенно творится что-то не то.

С ней давно что-то не то. И не так.  
Потому что разжимать пальцы не хотелось.

Волейбольный зал Шираторизавы начался для нее с резких криков, уже привычного грохота мячей, запаха разгоряченных тел и скрипа подошв. Какие они все-таки огромные, эти чемпионы из Шираторизавы. Хитока судорожно огляделась. А в зале вдруг воцарилась тишина. Хитока цеплялась за отдельные детали — скамьи рядом с площадкой совсем новые, горит электронное табло — такого она еще не видела, лица — хмурые, потные, улыбчивые, безразличные, — мелькали мимо сознания, и Хитока не была уверена, что узнает их, если встретит.  
— Добрый вечер, — едва дыша, поклонилась она и зажмурилась от страха — люди начали с любопытством подтягиваться ближе. Высокая пожилая женщина в строгом черном костюме едва удостоила ее взглядом.  
— Где тебе будет удобно? — голос Ушиваки разрезал тишину и словно разбил стеклянную неестественность происходящего. Пространство снова ожило — зашумело на разные голоса, застучало мячами и наполнилось дыханием. Хитока быстро осмотрелась — этот зал оказался таким большим, что в нем были предусмотрены даже места для зрителей. Неширокая галерея шла по всему периметру, и можно было смотреть игру с высоты.  
Хитока начала подниматься по ступенькам — лучше сесть напротив сетки, тогда все станет видно, и хорошо бы рядом было место — разложить технику.   
— Тут, — она добралась до середины ступенек и протянула руку к фотоаппарату. — Спасибо. Тут отлично видно.

С объективом даже возиться не пришлось — Хитока уже использовала его, когда делала снимки Хинаты и Кагеямы для рекламы, посвященной сбору пожертвований. Немного уставали руки, конечно, но оно того стоило. Хитока распаковала камеру и объектив, устроилась поудобнее и заглянула в видоискатель. Отлично. Она нашла на площадке Ушиваку, приблизила кадр, центрируя на лице… Вот он что-то коротко сказал, энергично двигая руками, и Хитока нажала на спуск. Потом посмотрела на дисплей — Ушивака получился незнакомым и серьезным. Захотелось поймать его улыбку — должен же он хотя бы раз за тренировку рассмеяться? Дайчи-сан часто хохочет, а ведь он тоже капитан.  
Хитока поводила объективом из стороны в сторону, выхватывая незнакомые лица — и снова вернулась к Ушиваке. Ей нравилось — нравилось ловить его движения, мощные удары по мячу, когда он всем телом взмывал над площадкой и превращался в разрушительный ураган, скупые жесты, когда они всей командой вставали в круг после полученного очка. Хитока, снимала, снимала и снимала. Когда Ушивака наклонился, чтобы завязать шнурок, палец сам нажал на кнопку спуска. Хитока посмотрела на экран и решила, что никому это не покажет. Но удалять не будет.  
Несколько раз она ловила его взгляды в свою сторону, и от них руки начинали дрожать. А потом Ушивака поворачивался к кому-то из игроков, и Хитока снимала его профиль, освещенный льющимися в окна красными лучами.  
Улыбку Ушиваки она поймала целых три раза. Первая была даже не улыбкой, а веселой ухмылкой — на этом кадре Ушивака направлялся подавать, вытирая лицо воротом футболки и отмахиваясь от летящих вслед пожеланий промазать. На втором кадре у него было смешливое удивленное лицо в ответ на посвистевшую мимо подачу, грохнувшуюся в аут. На третьем он смотрел куда-то в сторону и улыбался мягко и рассеянно, словно погрузившись в себя. И Хитока знала, что этот кадр станет ее любимым.  
Она очнулась, когда зычный низкий голос прогремел:  
— На сегодня все.  
Ноги затекли, болела спина, руки, казалось, вот-вот отвалятся, даже камеры она не ощущала. И все же Хитока чувствовала себя до неприличия счастливой. Она с облегчением положила камеру рядом и едва не застонала — пальцы свело от боли.  
— Что такое? — Ушивака взлетел к ней, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, и Хитока улыбнулась.  
— Руки устали, — пояснила она и засмеялась. — Увлеклась немного.  
Ушивака молча взял ее ладони, положил на свою, а второй начал аккуратно растирать, разминать пальцы. Кровь сразу же побежала быстрее, в кончиках пальцев закололо, и сразу же разболелись руки по всей длине. А Ушивака, словно чувствуя, энергичными движениями начал разминать мышцы от предплечья до запястий.  
— Так лучше?  
Тепло поднималось из живота, подкатывало к горлу разбухшим комом и мешало дышать.  
— Да, — с трудом сказала Хитока. — Так замечательно. Спасибо.  
Она бы еще осталась ненадолго — например, на всю жизнь, но Хитока была реалистом. Вряд ли Ушивака хочет провести с ней столько времени.  
Они медленно спускались, пока не остановились у группы взрослых. Та самая женщина в черном костюме оказалась очень высокой. Она смерила Хитоку сухим взглядом и вдруг кивнула, приветствуя.  
— Госпожа тренер, это Ячи Хитока. Менеджер Карасуно. Я вам рассказывал.  
Госпожа тренер? Значит, у Шираторизавы тренер — женщина? Ой-ой-ой. Хитока чувствовала, как у нее округляются глаза, и ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
— Если этот бесноватый мальчишка, Укай-младший, захочет прийти на тренировку, я не возражаю. Только пусть предварительно позвонит.  
Она вытащила из внутреннего кармана пиджака визитку и протянула Хитоке. Кусочек картона обжег пальцы, когда Хитока прятала его в карман.  
— С-с-спасибо большое, — поклонилась она.  
— Вряд ли ему будет какой-то с этого толк, — фыркнула тренер.  
— Он провел команду через отборочные, — напомнил Ушивака.  
— С тем составом этого бы не смог сделать только клинический идиот. А я в их семействе дураков не припоминаю. Пусть приходит. Посмотрю на него. А вы убирайтесь, уже поздно.

Когда они вышли из зала, от вечерней прохлады Хитоку забила дрожь. Она поспешно застегнулась¸ а Ушивака снял с себя куртку и накинул Хитоке на плечи. Тяжелое знакомое тепло окутало с ног до головы, и Хитока попыталась возразить — Ушивака остался в футболке с короткими рукавами. Но он лишь отмахнулся:  
— Мне не холодно. Идем. — Рука Хитоки снова утонула в теплой широкой ладони.  
До дома было шагать целых две остановки, но время пролетело все равно слишком быстро. Вечерний воздух проливался в горло щемящей свежестью, над головой кружилось усыпанное звездами небо, а в чужой ладони отдавался стук сердца. Можно представить, что дорога, по которой они идут, никогда не закончится. 

Перед дверью подъезда Ушивака выпустил ее ладонь и передал чехол с фотоаппаратом. Постоял, разглядывая стену напротив, а потом сделал шаг впере.  
— Ты мне нравишься. — Сказал он. — Давай встречаться.   
Хитока подняла на него взгляд, моргнула и прижала к груди фотоаппарат.  
Ушивака — высокая фигура, загораживающая небо: широкие плечи, расставленные ноги, — вдруг взлохматил волосы и добавил:  
— Я смогу тебя защитить. Тебе со мной будет хорошо.  
— Но…  
— Не отвечай сразу, если не хочешь.  
Он развернулся и двинулся прочь, все ускоряя шаг, пока не перешел на бег.  
«Но мне с тобой и так хорошо», — хотела сказать Хитока. Но в горле встал ком, а спина Ушиваки быстро растворялась в темноте, как будто его здесь никогда не было.  
Хитока зябко повела плечами и вдруг обнаружила, что он оставил у нее свою куртку. От залившего грудь тепла защипало в глазах.  
Она механически развернулась и побрела к дому. Из тени дверей задумчиво гавкнул Горо, и Хитока потянула тяжелую створку, впуская его в подъезд.  
Она как бутылка, полная воды. Сожмешь покрепче — и брызнет.

***

— Еще раз! — звонкий голос Хинаты взлетел до потолка, заметался между стенами, к нему присоединился низкий голос Кагеямы.   
Хитока подбросила очередной мяч — у нее это получалось все лучше. Правда, она не могла сказать, отчего так — то ли из-за таких вот спонтанных серий дружеской помощи в Карасуно, то ли оттого, что они с Ушивакой иногда перебрасывались мячиками.

— Тебе рано играть, — заметил тот, когда Хитока сказала, что хочет как-нибудь попробовать. — Ты боишься.  
Он кинул мяч в Хитоку, и она торопливо увернулась.  
— Возьми его. Вот так. И не выпускай из рук.   
Мяч всегда казался Хитоке большим и непослушным, выскальзывал из пальцев, и ей приходилось трижды бегать за ним, пока она в какой-то момент не поняла, как его обхватывать.  
— Отлично. А теперь просто привыкай. Подбрасывай двумя руками перед собой и считай. Потому будешь делать это одной рукой. Потом двумя, но над головой.

— Уоууу! Ячи-сан, как круто! — Хината подпрыгнул перед ней, и Хитока испуганно едва не выпустила мяч, который до этого машинально поймала одной рукой. — У тебя уже так круто получается! Ты скоро сможешь играть с нами!  
— Это вряд ли, — засмеялась Хитока.  
Послышались голоса — в спортзал шли остальные ребята, надо было подготовить новые комплекты формы — их уже привезли, отдать Такеда-сенсею перепись инвентаря, он собирался посмотреть, чего не хватает и попробовать заказать, собрать всю команду и сделать снимки для ежегодной клубной газеты. Но голова весь день была занята — нет, не Ушивакой, она была занята какой-то ватной пустотой, из-за чего все валилось из рук. Почему Ушивака сказал и ушел? Он ведь мог подождать, чего она ответит. Может быть, он предложил под влиянием момента, а потом передумал? Повел себя как благородный человек — ведь они столько времени проводят вместе, и было бы удобнее говорить, что они встречаются? От этого всего в груди ныло, желудок сжимался в точку, и Хитоке казалось, что воздух горчит. С утра они обменялись парой предложений — Хитока набралась храбрости и написала про куртку, а Ушивака ответил, что заберет ее потом.

А ведь еще надо было передать тренеру Укаю визитную карточку с номером телефона, и Хитока не представляла, как это сделать.   
«Тренер Укай, это телефон тренера Шираторизавы, она не против, если вы придете посмотреть на их игру». Или нет. «У меня случайно оказался телефон тренера Шираторизавы, вот, возьмите». Или просто сказать: «Это вам». Господи.  
За спиной раздался хохот и разъяренные вопли, голос Танака-сана прорезался сквозь шум:  
— Ячи-сан, я возьму это?  
— Да, конечно, — рассеянно ответила Хитока, сжала в руке визитную карточку и пошла к Укаю. Отзовет его в сторонку и попросит никому не рассказывать, ведь они с Шираторизавой соперники…  
— Укай-сан, можно с вами поговорить?  
Вопрос потонул в грянувшем хохоте, и Хитока вздохнула.  
— Да не так! В обратную сторону мотай, идиот!  
— Сам знаю!  
— А ну тихо оба!!!  
— Эй, Дайчи, а меня-то за что?  
В зале вдруг воцарилась такая оглушительная тишина, что Хитока споткнулась, а Укай вскинул голову от планшета, чуть хмурясь.  
— Что там такое? — спросил он, всматриваясь куда-то спину Хитоке.   
Она обернулась.  
Вся команда сгрудилась вокруг Хинаты; они смотрели так напряженно, что Хитока автоматически сделала шажок вперед. Потом еще один. И еще. А потом она, холодея от ужаса, поняла, что они смотрят, не отрываясь, на дисплей ее фотоаппарата. С которого она так и не успела выгрузить вчерашние фотографии. Во рту стало сухо, а Хината поднял какое-то бесконечно-удивленное лицо.   
— Ячи-сан? — позвал он и поднял голову. — Аааа… Аааа… а откуда это? Ой!!!  
Дайчи-сан вдруг отвесил ему такой подзатыльник, что Хината чуть не улетел кубарем.   
— Отличные фотографии, Хитока-чан, — сказал Дайчи-сан, улыбаясь.  
— Но, — открыл рот Кагеяма.  
— Отличные, я сказал, — он взял Кагеяму за шиворот и встряхнул. Укай неторопливо подошел, посмотрел на экран, и его брови поползли вверх.  
Команда тихонько пятилась от Дайчи, потирая ушибленные места, а тот выглядел страшно смущенным.  
— Но, Дайчи-сан! — возмущенный вопль Хинаты разнесся по всему залу, — это нечестно! — Хитока сжала зубы — что бы ни сказал сейчас Хината, он, конечно, будет прав. Но она найдет, что ответить. — Почему у нас нет таких классных фотографий?! Я тоже хочуууу… Ай!  
— Вот как пройдешь на Национальные, тогда и будешь выпрашивать фотографии, — рявкнул Танака-сан. — А если не закроешь рот, то выпросишь по морде.  
— От Ушиваки, — фыркнул Цукишима, а Хината набычился и присел, готовый в него вцепиться.  
Началась перепалка прямо перед Дайчи-саном, который мрачнел все сильнее, и Хитока рассеянно думала, что сейчас некоторые опять получат. Интересно, почему она думала, что если кто-то узнает — кто-то узнает про нее и ее дружбу с Ушивакой, то это будет плохо? Ведь это ее команда. Та самая, что сейчас смотрела на нее со смесью ужаса и восторга.  
И зачем думать, почему Ушивака не захотел получить ответ сразу. Какая разница, он ведь все равно не изменится, верно? Она хочет с ним встречаться не потому, что он предложил. И не потому, что он чемпион. А потому что он нравится ей. Хитока вспоминала — хулиганов и Горо, спасенного котенка и тайфун, переписку и короткие встречи, тепло руки и серьезный взгляд. Она достала телефон и быстро набрала:  
«Я хочу кое-что тебе сказать, давай встретимся».  
Ответ пришел почти сразу же:  
«Когда и где?»  
На ее плечо опустилась легкая рука.  
— Шимизу-семпай? Мне… мне нужно сегодня уйти пораньше, можно? Я все сделала, кроме фотографий.  
Шимизу-семпай покосилась на гоняющихся друг за другом Хинату и Кагеяму. Усмехнулась и кивнула:  
— Да, конечно. И удачи.  
— Спасибо!  
Хитока торопливо набрала: «Я приеду домой через час».  
«Тогда давай увидимся в кафе за перекрестком. Буду ждать тебя там».  
«Договорились».  
Хитока развернулась и решительным шагом пошла спасать свою технику, оказавшуюся в руках у Танака-сана.

***

Хитока вышла на остановку раньше — все равно Ушивака уже был на месте, сообщение она получила еще десять минут назад. А ей нужно было немножко собраться с мыслями. Но эти самые мысли скакали взад и вперед. Хитока вспоминала прошедший день — визитку тренеру она вручила, правда, пришлось сознаться, что помог Ушивака — она бы сама ни за что не собралась бы с духом. Ей и так было здорово не по себе.  
А еще она почему-то думала о том кафе, куда ее позвал Ушивака — они с мамой часто там бывали. Сейчас хорошая погода, и можно занять столик на улице, их там всего несколько, но народу в это время обычно немного.  
Хитока подняла голову и увидела впереди высокую фигуру. Ушивака стоял на тротуаре перед входом, опустив руки по бокам, и смотрел в ее сторону. Хитока поправила рюкзак и невольно ускорила шаг, в груди поднимались пузырьки воздуха, наполняя тело легкостью, и Хитоке казалось, что она вот-вот взлетит.  
Ушивака развернулся к ней всем корпусом, и Хитока, подходя, замахала рукой и улыбнулась.

Скрежещущий визг тормозов взорвал сонную тишину улицы. 

Хината однажды рассказывал, что в момент наивысшего взлета, в миг, когда перед глазами открывается вся площадка, мир вокруг застывает. В этот миг он видит мельчайшее движение соперника, и может направить удар в любое место. Хитока смотрела, как Ушивака медленно, очень медленно разворачивается в дрожащем мареве неподвижного воздуха навстречу заваливающемуся грузовику. Хитока видела белые от ужаса глаза водителя, его сбившуюся набок мокрую челку и открытый в крике рот. Ноги понесли сами — три шага, ей нужно всего лишь три шага, чтобы оттолкнуть Ушиваку…

Она изо всей силы врезалась ему в грудь, и они полетели, ломая цветы на влажной от полива клумбе. Мир вокруг ожил и помчался с бешеной скоростью вместе с грузовиком, прочертившим шинами черную полосу на том месте, где только что стоял Ушивака, ударившимся бампером о столб и, наконец, замершим где-то в конце улицы.  
Хитока лежала на Ушиваке, его лицо было так близко, что Хитока видела тонкий шрам, пересекающий переносицу — никогда не замечала его раньше. Веснушки казались ярче и темнее на бледном лице, темная радужка вспыхивала светлыми крапинками, а в зрачках отражались ее глаза.  
Пахло землей и цветами.  
Ушивака шевельнулся, высвобождая руки.  
Его губы шевельнулись.  
— Хитока?  
— Привет, Вакатоши, — имя соскользнуло с языка так легко, как будто не в первый раз. Хитока смотрела ему в глаза и дышала, дышала, дышала полной грудью. — Я просто собиралась сказать, что не против. То есть, что хочу с тобой встречаться. Вот.  
Он вдруг улыбнулся растерянно, обхватил, прижимая к себе…   
У Ушивака оказались мягкие губы. Он целовал ее осторожно, касаясь уголка рта, подбородка, щек, дрожал всем телом, и Хитоке казалось, что она сейчас растворится в нем, целиком, до самой капельки.

— Молодые люди, с вами все в порядке?  
Приближался вой сирен, кто-то требовал вызвать скорую. Ушивака еще раз крепко прижал к себе Хитоку и сел, помогая ей подняться.  
Когда они встали, Хитока поняла, что ноги ее не держат, а вокруг суетился управляющий кафе.  
Ушивака потянулся, отряхивая комья земли.  
— Ты как? — он смотрел, наклонившись, с беспокойством, и Хитока подумала, что еще раз поцеловаться при всех — плохая идея.  
Управляющий все причитал, а Ушивака прошелся взад и вперед, покрутил руками и пару раз подпрыгнул.  
— Я даже не ударился, — недоуменно сказал он, и Хитока улыбнулась.  
Она почувствовала, как Ушивака берет ее за руку и сжимает пальцы.  
— Идем, — он потянул ее за собой, отбирая рюкзак. — Посидим немного, ведь у нас еще куча времени.  
Хитока кивнула и стиснула его ладонь.  
У них совершенно точно куча времени.  
И не только сегодня.


End file.
